Winx Club: Bloom Dies Book one
by Bloom15161718
Summary: Bloom doesn't actually die on this story but she might on the second one or the third one Please follow me I'm a pretty fun person
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Winx Club Bloom dies

Once upon a time there were 6 fairies one has the dragon flame she's the strongest of them all because her parents are Mariam and Oritel. Stella Bloom's best friend is the fairy of the shining sun she's the second strongest her parents are divorced. Flora is the fairy of plants she has a little sister. Tecna is the fairy of technology. Musa is the fairy of Music because Musa can do a lot of sounds with her power. Aisha as we all know her by Layla she is the fairy of water she can breathe under water when she wants to.

 _ **Blooms POV**_

One sunny day Bloom gets up out of bed to go to classes and sees someone "Hm?" she says as she's curious on what she saw so she follows it. She keeps following it as she follows it someone attacks her and she passes out. Stella sees Bloom gets knocked out so she runs and the rest of the girls run to Bloom too. They carry her to the infirmary and the nurse looks Bloom over and says "She's going to be fine but she has a broken arm and a fractured rib." The girl gasps from it because they knew that if The Trix attacked that they would have to protect Bloom from The Trix every time until Bloom heals.

 _ **Sky's POV**_

Stella calls Sky one day and he answers "Hello?" He says. "Sky it's me Stella I have something to tell you about Bloom" Stella said. "What Might that be" He said. "Bloom is hurt and she broke her arm and has a fractured Rib" Stella says. "WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN" he yelled because he loved Bloom a lot. "It happened yesterday so come to Alfea" Stella said. "Ok I'm on my way" he said and then hangs up. He ran and ran until he made it to Alfea. He saw Bloom laying there motionless until she saw him. "I'm glad to see you Bloom" I said. "I'm glad to see you too Sky" Bloom said. "How are you feeling Bloom" I asked. "Sore but I'm good right now" Bloom said. "Bloom can you tell me how this happened?" I asked. "The Trix attacked Alfea and I injured the most for saving students at Alfea but i couldn't keep my power under control for too long and then I collapsed on the ground from my Fractured rib and my broken arm and Daphne needs to know about me and so does my parents but they will freak even Mike and Vanessa I don't know what to do Sky my friends are scared that i might die but i know I wont I'm a fighter just like most of my family." Bloom said with tears in her eyes. "Bloom you don't have to worry and more bad news my dad wants me to break up with you Bloom but I don't want to break up with you Bloom I'm sorry but I have to go" I said.

 _ **Blooms POV**_

I had tears in my eyes from what Sky said, then the Winx came in and saw that I had tears in my eyes. "Bloom what's wrong?" Stella asked. "Sky's father forced him to break up with me and he did" I said with tears in my eyes still. "Bloom don't worry you have to get over it soon and Ms. Faragonda wants to see us in her office so get changed" Flora said Softly. I got up and got changed kind of limping because I was in a lot of pain. I made it to Ms. Faragonda's office and I went in. "Hello Ms. Faragonda" I said. "Hello Bloom You ok?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Sky just broke up with me and I'm also in a lot of pain from the Trix attacking" I said. "I'm sorry to hear that the only reason I wanted you here to talk about the next attack the Trix are planning and they are going after Bloom the Pixies told me what they heard but because Bloom is injured you girls will have to protect Bloom with all of your might" Ms. Faragonda said. "We will Ms. Faragonda" Flora said looking more serious than ever. "When will the Trix attack again?" I asked. "In a couple of weeks from now" Ms. Faragonda said.


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on with Bloom

One day Bloom was Sitting in bed lost in thoughts about the future, about what might happen. The Trix on the other hand are planning the next attack on Alfea. The Trix are still after Bloom. The Trix has Problems Defeating Bloom and the Winx Because they get Stronger Every Day. Bloom feels Valtors energy again which Bloom runs to tell the Winx that Valtor might be back. The Winx are terrified that Valtor might be back. Bloom goes to the Headmistress to tell her that Valtor is back. Mrs. Faragonda was upset to hear Valtor is back. Mrs. Faragonda knew Valtor would be after Bloom and Bloom's Parents. So Mrs. Faragonda told Bloom she can go to domino. So with that Bloom went to domino and almost couldn't get into her kingdom because of Valtor. After awhile Bloom is able to get in because of her parents knowing it was her. Bloom goes in and every guard is read for the battle. Bloom calls the Winx to come to domino with the boys to help get ready for a fight. The Winx gets ready to go to Domino to help Bloom fight. Bloom is happy that boy came with the Winx but after the boys showed up Valtor attacked Sky and Bloom but Valtor brought the Trix with him. Valtor keeps attacking Bloom until Bloom uses too much magic. Valtor uses a powerful spell making Bloom pass out and makes Bloom die in a week after that Bloom stays in Bed dying but something good happens in the middle of the week. After a day Bloom was better after the nurse found a spell to heal Bloom. Bloom went to her room where her friends were. They were happy to see Bloom was healed. Bloom felt better than before and Bloom is ready to fight Valtor once and for all. Bloom and the Winx goes to Domino once again and Valtor made Domino into a snow land like it was when Bloom saved her Parents. Marian and Oritel are happy Bloom and her friends are at Domino again but Valtor is stronger than before. Daphne is there too. Bloom and Daphne hugs since they haven't seen each other in forever. Daphne is excited that Bloom will get married after this is over but for now the wedding will be postponed until after Valtor is defeated. Bloom calls Sky to ask him if he and the boys can come to Domino. Sky says yes so he can help defeat Valtor which is hard to do. Valtor breaks the door open and attacks Bloom's friends. Bloom gets really mad so she uses a lot of magic and defeats Valtor once and for all at least they hope. They then heard something loud so they flew up into the air and checked it out. Before they could go and check it out something hits Bloom right in the ribs and out of the sky. Bloom got up and put her hand on her side because she was bleeding from that attack that hit her in the ribs. The Winx looks scared from what happened. Marian and Oritel goes over to Bloom and tells her to go inside with that Bloom goes inside and the nurse looks at her ribs and says that she has broken ribs and that she won't be able to go to Alfea for a while. Bloom is upset that she wont be able to go to Alfea for a while because her friends goes to Alfea.


End file.
